Wind and Earth
by DarkStarEmerging
Summary: The title has nothing to do with this quick little one shot. Yeah, this is a bit depressing. Don't read it if you get depressed easily...


**Hello all! I've decided to write a LinkXMedli. Mmhmm, the character's in WW were the best, especially these two. Medli is such an interesting character to write about...in the game, you are given just enough so you CAN write about her, but not TOO much so you have to adhere to strict rules. It's...liberating, so to speak.**

**Anyway, on with this one-shot. Which is angsty. Don't read if you get depressed easily, as it is...kinda depressing...**

The Rito girl mirrored the shocked look on the green-clad Hero of Wind's face in front of her. The Bokoboblin had stuck it's machete into him and through him, out the other side. A red blossom took shape where the machete had pierced, and grew. The boy shifted forward and slid off the machete, before swinging round and decapitating the Bokoboblin. It's head rolled forward, gently tapping the Rito girl's foot. She squealed and took flight, flying to behind the boy. The Master Sword dropped out of the boy's hand and he took a couple of steps towards the girl before collapsing onto the ground. The Rito girl gasped and dashed forward, catching him before he hit the floor. Grunting slightly with exertion, she lay him down gently. The boy was breathing heavily, and his teeth were clenched and his eyes shut in a pained grimace.

"Oh, Link..." the girl whispered, stroking his forehead. Tears filled her crimson eyes, spilling out onto her chin. They dripped off of it, onto the red blossom on the boy's chest. This seemed to alleviate the pain, and his teeth unclenched slightly and he opened his eyes. He gazed through lidded eyes at the crying girl. He raised a hand and brushed her tears away.

"Medli...don't cry. I'm...still here," he gasped. Medli took ahold of the hand wiping her tears away and clutched it to her chest. _Not for much longer_, she thought sadly. She wished she could do something, _anything_ to help him. Heck, she was the Earth Sage! She should at least be able to do _something_. But no, her powers were too weak yet. She couldn't summon a single Healing Fairy, and she hated her weakness. Link gave her hand a small squeeze, snapping her attention back to the hero. Her eyes filled with tears again at his state, but he shook his head no. She brought up her left hand and, shaking slightly, wiped them away. Link smiled at her.

"Medli...there's something I...would like to...ask of you..." he said in a barely audible whisper. Medli clutched his hand tighter.

"Ask me anything, Link..." she whispered back. Link took a breath, exhaling it painfully.

"...Kiss me..." he said softly, still looking at her through lidded eyes. Medli's breathing quickened, as did her heart rate. Did he ask her...what she just thought he'd asked her?! Hesitantly, she brought her face closer to his. Link closed his eyes, and for a moment she thought he had died. But then she felt his breathing on her face and relaxed. But only slightly. She pressed her lips against his in a soft, hesitant kiss, careful to tilt her head in such a way so her beak wouldn't poke him. She could feel Link responding, but only barely. She deepened the kiss, realising this was the only time she would be able to do so. She felt Link give as much as he could into it, giving his current state. Then, his grip slackened on his hand. He became unresponsive under her lips, like a statue. She stopped and pulled back, looking quizically at him. This confusion soon turned into fear. Had he...

"Link?" No response. Medli began to get _really_ frightened. "Link?!" Still no response. She lay a hand over his mouth. She could feel no breathing. She placed it on his chest. No rising or falling. Her own breathing hitched, and a sob rose in her throat. Her bottom lip trembled and her eyes swam. Then, with a loud, despairing wail, she flung herself onto the hero's chest, sobbing freely.

The Hero of Wind's had died, and so had Medli's heart...

***sniffle* I...don't know what compelled me to write this. I just like feeling empathy with the characters. It makes them seem so much more...human. Also, this idea popped into my head one night when I stayed up late watching Heroes (which was only last night). So I decided to post it. As I said earlier, Medli is such an interesting character to write about. First off, she's not human. She's a humanoid which can _fly_, allowing you more freedom. Two, she's the SAGE OF THE EARTH. That gives you even more freedom, but also limits you in some ways. And three, her background is left so open in the game, with one or two little insights into it. So she's a really fun character to write about. But...gosh, sorry, Medli. First LoZ story and I kill the WW Link. Ouch, Medli...**

**Anyway, I told ya it was gonna be depressing. I...usually write stuff like this, but in the Mario section. As that place is a bit too happy :)**

**Anyway, if you're not feeling too depressed then maybe you could click that nice green button down there and leave a review. Look at it, barely used, mocking us with it's burnished shinyness. Smug git...XD**


End file.
